Cavaturian
Cavaturians are a slender, humanoid species indigenous to the planet Cavatura. Appearance and Biology Cavaturians are very lithe beings but their resiliency is amazing. Their skin varies in color anywhere from a deep blue to a very light sky blue. Both the males and females wear their hair long, and the females almost always have small decorations in it. Their faces sport rather small yellow eyes with tiny pointed ears that sit near the back of their head. While they don't have a noticeable olfactory system, it is surmised that the small flaps on their cheeks may contain the Cavaturian's sense of smell. Temperament As a species the Cavaturians are extremely pessimistic - but if 95% your homeworld was constantly bombarded by violent electromagnetic storms that instantly tear apart all magnetic objects, you would be too! They are also a very austere species, having little to no personal belongings. They value their knowledge and the skills they have learned above all material things. History and Culture The surface of Cavatura is covered with gentle rolling hills broken only by rocky outcroppings and the usually calm seas. Many scholars believe at one point the Cavaturians had an advanced civilization using at least space age technology. However, during an experiment gone awry, something triggered devastating electromagnetic storms to emanate from the planet poles. Today, these storms leave only a small strip of near the equator of Cavatura unaffected. This strip, usually varying between 1 and 5 kilometers in width, is the only location on Cavatura where ships of standard design can land and takeoff. There is no evidence that the Cavaturians have any knowledge of the Force, but their control over magnetism leads me to believe otherwise. Most Cavaturians live in small communities of no more than one hundred and are lead by the eldest member of the tribe. These communities are collections of small two to three room shelters carved out of stone. Politics Cavaturians have no global government. Their largest political entity is that of the small community. Most of the communities around the equator are very conservative, while those located nearest to the poles can be extremely radical. Some Cavaturians are trying to find ways to reverse the terrible harm that their ancestors did to their planet, while the conservative groups simply try to survive from day to day. Trade and Technology True two-way contact with the Cavaturians wasn’t established until after the Galactic Civil War. This is because during the Old Republic only a few scouts were brave enough to try to land on the planet. Most of these were killed when their ships crashed. However, the few scouts that survived eventually became members of the communities near which they crashed. Only after a scout set down in the narrow strip near the equator was the mystery of why the ships crashed discovered. Consequently, Cavaturians have had little need for galactic technology, since an electromagnetic storm would just rip it apart. Cavaturians in the Galaxy Any Cavaturians off of Cavatura would be seeking knowledge of the outside galaxy. Most would be Fringers and Scouts, or even the occasional Force Adept. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Cavatura Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/3D+2 PERCEPTION 1D+1/2D+2 STRENGTH 3D/5D TECHNICAL 2D/3D+2 Special Abilities: Electromagnetic Control: The Cavaturians have evolved the ability to control magnetism due to Cavatura’s fierce electromagnetic storms. Cavaturians have the Alter Force Skill at 1D. They may advance this skill at twice the normal rate. However, this skill only affects magnetic objects such as durasteel, if the Cavaturian is not Force-Sensitive. If they are Force-Sensitive, however, they receive a +2D bonus to their Alter skill when used with magnetic objects. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5-1.9 meters tall Category:Species